Reminisce of Memories
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Written Chit Chat Around Authors Corner: Christmas gift fic exchange. For aslycsi1315. Because Emily and Derek get snowed in the have to find something else to do.


_**Reminisce of Memories**_

Written for: _**aslycsi1315**_

It was 6 o'clock on Christmas eve and Emily and Derek were getting ready to leave his apatment to have dinner with the ambassador. They had planned to meet Emily's mother at a nice restraunt in town. Christmas eve was the one day a year that Emily and her mother agreed to have dinner and to be civil with each other. But what was different this year was that Emily was bringing her boyfriend and co-worker Derek Morgan with her. Usually Emily and her mother could not stand each other, but they always pretended to be happy and not at each others throats on Christmas eve. As they walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator Emily asks, "Are your sisters going to make it out for tomorrow? Derek answers, "No, they called me from the airport in Chicago and said that no flights were going out until at least tomorrow afternoon at the earliest because the snow storm has the airpost closed down. They said they will spend Christmas with my mom and try to come out here to see us soon." Emily says, "Well, I guess it is better than traveling in that weather." As they reach the lobby and head for the door, Derek grabs the door and holds it open for Emily. When he opens the door, a strong wind blows snow inside. Emily comments, "Looks like that snow storm caught up with us. There is no way we will be able to find the car let alone drive in that." Derek adds, "I just do not see that happening. Call your mom and tell her we have to cancel."

They walk back towards the elevator and Emily pulls out her phone. She dials her mother and after one ring she picks up. Emily says, "Mom, I do not think we will be able to make it tonight. With this snowstorm I do not think there is any way to drive in it." Elizabeth agrees, "I know what you mean. I was leaving the embassy and I can not even see outside well enough to even find the sidewalk to get to my car. Maybe we an try another night while I am still in town. This snow storm is just way too strong to be driving in." Emily adds, "So we will try on a night before you leave. Bye." With that Emily hung up the phone and they walked down the hall to to Derek's apartment.

Once inside they both decided to change into more comfotable clothes, which was a t-shirt and sweatpants. Once they were comfortable Derek decided to start a fire while Emily went and found a couple of blankets and spread the out in front of the fire place. She also made them a cup of hot coco and got the plate of brownies and cookies she had made earlier and brought them over to where Derek was laying on the blankets by the fire. She then went over and turned the raido on a Christmas station. Derek says, "You want to know one of the reasons that I love that you are my girlfriend?" Emily inquires, "Please do tell." Derek begins, "Well you make really good treats and I get to spend Christmas eve with you." Emily mentions, "Well, I love that you are my boyfriend because I have someone to snuggle with on christmas eve. Even if this was not our orginal plan and we are snowed in we can at least make the best of it"

**Silent night, holy night**

** All is calm, all is bright **

**Ronud yon Vigin Mother and child **

**Holy infant so tender **

**And mild **

**Sleep in heavenly peace **

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

Derek asks, "What is your best Christmas memory?" Emily answers, "I was 18 me and my best friend at the time decided to spend Christmas break traveling around France. We were in Paris for christmas eve and Christmas day. When we got there it was like a place out of a movie. Something I could have only imagined because when I was younger Christmas was usually a fast food meal spent with whatever nanny I had at the time. My mom always made it up to me, but it was never a real Christmas. When I got to Paris there was all the lights and the snow, the Christmas trees and the music. The music was great. I had never listened to Christmas music before. It was just so magical. But the best part of my Christmas break that year was getting to visit my dad's grave. I hadn't been there since I was 14, so it was defitnely something I needed to do and it just felt so good to feel like my dad was still here."

**Silent night, holy night **

**Shepherds quake at the sight **

**Glories stream heaven afar **

**Heavenly hosts sing alleluia **

**Christ the saviour is born **

**Christ the saviour is born**

Derek asks, "If you do not mind my asking, how did he die?" Emily responds, "He was a cop within the Paris Police and was shot in the line of duty. He was shot by a drug dealer when he was patroling one night. He spotted something suspicious down an alleyway. He made it two steps into the alley before he and his partner were killed. The drug dealer was never caught but the police believe he was killed by a rival. What is your best Christmas memory?"Derek answers, "My best Christmas memory would have to be when I was 20. My mom and two sisters and I were all snowed into the house in Chicago, but the funny thing about it is we didn't even care or really notice we were snowed in. We were already planning on spending Christmas eve at the house. We baked treats and watched movies like we had already planned to do anyways. We had cookies, chocolate covered pretzels, zuccnni bread, and a cheese plate. We had just as much fun baking as we did eating. After everything was baked we sat down and enjoyed our treats while watching the movies we had picked out(The Elf and The Polar Express). We stayed up talking about our favorite memories, alot of which included dad because Christmas was his favorite holiday." Emily says, "That is so sweet. It is like a family out of a movie." Derek agrees, "I guess it is kind of like a storybook or movie. What is your worst Christmas memory?"

**Silent night, holy night **

**Son of God, love's pure light **

**Radiant beams from Thy holy face **

**With the dawn of redeeming grace**

Emily replies, "It would have to be when I was 16. I went ice skating with my boyfriend. Everything was going fine until I went to land a lutz and well I did not land how I should of. When I got to the hospital and saw a doctor he said my leg was broken in three places. I went into surgery that same night. At about midnight I had been out of surgery and woken up when I heard some noise down the hall. I got a nurse to help me into a wheelchair and down the hall to where the noise and commotion was coming from. When we got to where the noise was coming from. There was this group of kids in the common area of the PEDS floor. They were all gathered in a circle in front of the Christmas tree that had been placed there. They were just talking and they looked over and noticed me. They asked me to join them and made room. The nurse pushed me into the spot they made for me and then left down the hall. They asked me what happened for me to end up in the hospital on Christmas eve. We all pretty much exchanged our stories of how we ended up in the hospital. But the sad part was after I met them what, happened to me didn't seem that bad but they all cared about me and each other. I got to leave a few days later but most of them never did because they had some kind of illness that kept them hospital bound most of the time.I came back and visited them as much as I could. Especially the next year around christmas. When I had moved I still made sure to keep in touch because their stories were just so sad that many of them never get any better. Now I try to volunteer at the hospital around christmas time if I am in town." Morgan responds, "Wow. Sounds like that was a hard chrismas." Emily agrees,"It was, but I made it through that and now other people benfit from my expierence. So, what was your worst christmas."

**Jesus, Lord at Thy birth **

**Jesus, Lord at Thy birth**

Morgan begins,"It was the Chrismas right after my dad was killed. My mom and my sisters were a mess and there was nothing I could do that would help them. Nothing I could say to make the pain go away. They would all look at me to be the man of the house. Tell them that it was not real. That it was all a dream. They wanted guidance that I could not provide them with because I was feeling the same way. I stood there when the man took the shot at my father. I put pressure on the wounds and felt his life slip away. It was a time that we did not really have much to say to each other. In cases of death a family either grows closer together or tears apart. In our case we defnitely tore apart." Emily agrees,"It is always hard the first holidays after a death. Because if you have a good time you think you are doing something wrong by not missing them."

Emily says, "I was going to wait til tomorrow to give you your present but I want to give this to you now." She gets up and goes over to where her bag is and pulls out a box. She hands it to Morgan and she say, Merry Christmas." He takes hold of the box and unwraps the present. When the wrapping paper comes off he reveals a medium sixed red velvet case the size of most necklace cases. When he opens the case inside was dog tags. The first one read: _This here is a symbol of my love to you. No matter where we are or how far apart we are you will be in my thoughts, my dreams, and my heart._ The other one read: _Emily and Derek FOREVER._

Derek responds, "I love it. This is one necklace I am proud to wear." Emily reached over and took the dog tags in her hands and put it over Derek's head and placed them around his neck. Derek continued, "Well then I think I should give you your gift tonight as well. Seeing as you played right into it with your gift. Derek stood up and and went into his room and got the small ring box. He walked back out and joined Emily. He was finally going to do this. He got down on one knee, opens the ring box and says, "Emily Prentiss, from the moment I met you I have been crazy in love with you even if you had no idea at the time. You understand me like no one else can. You have my back when no one else will. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Emily was stunned but her answer was simple. Emily replies, "Yes, I will marry you."As Derek slips the engagement ring onto her finger he says, "And this is my symbol of love to you. Then they lean in and give each other a very passionate kiss. When they pull apart Emily mentions, "I have to change my answer though. This is by far the best Christmas I have ever had." Derek agrees, "It sure is."

THE END


End file.
